


Boiling Point

by TheAnxiousAngel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Be gentle, Bedroom Sex, Chubby, Chubby Sera, Fluff, I have no idea how this tagging stuff works, Not Beta Read, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Transfemale Adaar, idk - Freeform, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxiousAngel/pseuds/TheAnxiousAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera decides to approach Nazaan about the lack of her inclusion in things, and things escalate rather... quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, I wrote this in like three hours, it wasn't beta/proof read and this is the first thing I've publicly released. I've kind of just really wanted to write something about Sera and my Adaar who is a transfemale. And uhh, when the fic hints to just how big Nazaan is, I mean MASSIVE, like holy shit. A bit bigger than a foot in length, but it doesn't go all the way in don't worry I know how a vagina works. Anyway, enjoy. If possible with my shit writing. 
> 
> PS; If anyone tries to say I'm fetishizing trans people like... Think for about 2 seconds. As I myself am trans. And lesbian. So uhh, yep. Bye.

Sera wonders why Nazaan leaves her behind. They used to go everywhere together. And really, Nazaan was the only reason why she even went to the Hinterlands, because otherwise it was so dreadfully boring she wanted to stab something. But one day something… changed. Nazaan became more distant, hardly even looking at Sera anymore and just stealing glances from across the Inn as she talked to Bull or Krem.

The truth was, Nazaan was well… in love. And she wasn’t sure how to handle her feelings, she’d never been in love before and she was somewhat worried about what might happen, between Sera and her. She knew Sera was a lesbian, but she wasn’t entirely sure if Sera would be okay with her… Situation. The fact that she, like Krem was transgender. Aqun-Athlok. And she knew in previous well… attempts in starting a relationship in hopes of filling that void within her they seemed to freak out upon learning her secret. So she was just… trying to avoid that, and try to admire Sera from a distance.

Nazaan was also scared of what might happen to Sera, even though she knew the risks of being out on the front lines. Sera knew the risks as much as Iron Bull, Cass, Varric, Vivienne, whoever she brought along. And that’s what infuriated Sera. So while one night Nazaan sat in her quarters, Sera snuck in quietly to them. And by quietly, I mean she accidentally slammed the door shut, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath the short, pudgy elves feet and by the time she was walking up the stairs, Nazaan was looking dead at her.

“Hiiiii…” Sera said with a nervous grin on her face, hand on the railing as she stepped back all the way the stairs. Nazaan sat with her hips just beneath the thick blanket with the door to the balcony just cracked, since Nazaan prefered to sleep in the cold. The tall Qunari woman set aside her book on the bedside table, leaning back against the cush pillows.

Nazaan wore only a bra from the looks of it, atleast on her upper half, her hands resting on her thighs atop the blanket as her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, but she kept a straight face.

“Oh, hello. What err… Can I help you with?” She said as she shifted a bit deep into the covers, blanket now up to her navel as she did as best she could to hide her lower half. She had been wearing pants, but she still wanted to be safe. Sera sat at the end of the bed, legs kicking as she looked out to the balcony through the glass doors, nibbling her bottom lip ever so slightly. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh, flopping back onto the bed suddenly and looked back at Nazaan with her head somewhat upside down before speaking once more. “Why the hell am I being kept up in here, Inky? You used to take me literally everywhere, even to the Chantry! Which was probably a bad idea, but that’s in the past. But what isn’t is the fact that I’m being kept here like I’m grounded!” She huffed, shifting until she sat on her knees facing Nazaan once more, hands gripping at the fabric of the ripped red dress that covered her thighs.

“Because you’re…” She sighed, running a hand through her short, black mohawk, giving a heavy sigh as she leaned back against her headboard, those ram-like horns hitting the wood before her head did. “Fuck.” The Qunari spouted, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wasn’t one to curse too often, so the fact that came out so suddenly surprised Sera somewhat. “You’re… Not exactly of strategic… Use… Fuuuuck me.” She groaned at her loss for words, or rather, loss of the right words. She leaned forward, grasping at Sera’s hands and looking deep into those hazel eyes with her own sky-blue ones. “Because you’re too important for me to lose, Sera. The thought of you being injured or worse out in the field makes my heart wrench. Especially by Corypheus, because who knows what he would do to you.” She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into the grey-skinned woman’s muscular, scarred arms.

Sera certainly wasn’t expecting this, her cheeks turning a bright red as she was hugged by the half-naked, or possibly almost entirely naked Qunari woman who had quite a few people in Skyhold at a loss for words at her unique form of beauty. “I… Uhh…” The elven woman stammered, slipping out of the hug slowly as to not make it seem she didn’t want it. “I don’t know what to say…” She bit her bottom lip once more, rolling it between her teeth as she stared down at the sheets. As she reflected back on conversations the two had, the subtle hints, the seemingly harmless flirting, how she seemed to get more and more protective over Sera when they were fighting, hardly moving from her side in most cases.

It’s not like Sera didn’t appreciate it, and it made her heart beat at a mile a minute at the thought, but it was so… sudden. Nazaan was gorgeous, especially amidst battle. Blood shedding, swords swinging, that dark form of hers glistening in sweat in the hot desert of the Forbidden Oasis, being forced to wear just a chain-mail tunic with very little plate to prevent heat stroke.

But a relationship? She was… never one to stick in one place for long, a relationship was almost an entirely foreign concept to her. But not one out of the question if it went well with the other. She mostly stuck to one night flings, or keeping to herself. Sera glanced back up at the other and suddenly lunged forward, it was now or never it seemed. Or atleast in her mind. Suddenly her lips pressed to the others, hands grasping at her waist and fingers digging into that hardened muscle. Nazaan’s eyes widened at the sudden and forceful kiss, but soon she pressed back into it, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the others waist as she leaned forward.

Nazaan hoped the door had been locked, as she’d rather not have someone interrupt her. Soon she could feel Sera’s surprisingly soft hands slip up her waist towards her stomach, then up behind her to unclip the bra and slip it off, grasping at her modest breasts with her thumbs rubbing at her nipples. The Qunari have a quiet moan into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into the other’s warm mouth, savoring the taste of the other as grasped at the torn fabric of her dress, slowly slipping it up to reveal the chubby elves form. In order to slip the dress all the off she had to interrupt the kiss for a moment and once that dreadful second was over, she slammed back forward, sitting up and slowly leaning Sera back, a hand resting on her lower back as the other grasped at the sizeable rear.

There was quite the tent in the front of the Qunari’s pants, but she was more interested in pleasing Sera, as she’d dreamt about Andraste knows how many times. Slowly pulling away from the kiss her lips pecked down her form, kissing away at her breasts and sucking on one of those soft pink nipples, before trailing down her chubby stomach and her hands grasped at Sera’s knees, spreading her thighs wide as she slipped her tongue out, trailing the tip along Sera’s pussy. Her quiet moans filling the air and it was music to Nazaan’s ears, grinning as it spurred her on, a hand grasping at her inner thigh as a thumb rubs at that small pink nub, rubbing in circles as she slowly she slipped her tongue between those pink lower lips and deep inside her. Sera’s fingers grasped at Nazaan’s horns, nails digging into the hard ribs of the ram-like horns.

Nazaan couldn’t get enough of those moans, but the fact that she herself was so hard it practically hurt, well… She had the take the chance. pulled away and sitting on her knees between her thighs, she shifted her the fleece pants down with her underwear down to her knees, letting that fat, grey and pink-tipped member flop out onto the land on Sera’s stomach rather unceremoniously with a dull slap. Sera’s head was immediately brought up as she got an eyeful of that gargantuan length, but what could one expect from a Qunari almost twice to her size. Sera stared for a few moments before taking it into her hands, stroking away at the fat cock as Nazaan was rather surprised at that reaction, but welcomed it nonetheless.

She grasped at her knees once more, grinding back and forth so the underside rubbed against her stomach and cunt, giving soft groans as soon a the clear, sticky liquid leaked from the tip, only for Sera to bring from her fingers to her lips, licking slowly up the length of her index finger before she finally spoke once more, rather than letting out nothing but moans. “You might want to… Take it slow.” Nazaan gave a nod at that, pulling her hips back and resting Sera’s knees on her shoulders as she prodding and rubbed away at the now wet pussy of hers causing her to let out a few quiet mewls.

Nazaan took a deep breath before slowly starting to slip into her, stretching her as slow as possible, trying not to hurt her too much and by the looks of it she was doing a good job of doing so. Legs dropping from her shoulders to wrap around her hips and after quite a few inches had slipped inside it looked like her pelvis was bulged from just how girthy her cock was, the tip pressing against her cervix and only about half of it had been inside. ANd well, she didn’t want to try any further as she knew just how much that hurt. Slowly reared her hips back, hand grasped at her fat ass as that thick tip threatened to escape, only to slam right back in.

Nazaan did so over and over again, each thrust faster and harder than the last as a hand came forward to rub at her clit once more. Each thrust and slap sent another moan filling her quarters, Nazaan’s low groans being dwarfed by Sera’s, since it seemed she was a screamer. She hoped no one was well… listening too closely. Nazaan was trying to go as gentle as she could, but Sera seemed to be having none of that, grasping at her waist and screaming for more, so the massive Qunari woman was more than happy to oblige. Thrusting away so hard that the bed creaked and slammed back against the wall.

Who knows how long this went on, Sera’s ass and thighs getting reddened and bruised from Nazaan’s hips slamming against them repeatedly. Soon after Sera reached her own climax, Nazaan did as well, filling her full of that pearly white, sticky seed of hers until her belly even rounded ever so slightly, the tip of her cock just slipping past her cervix and even yanking out to shoot of quite a few of those thick strands of cum onto her breasts, stomach and even face, before she collapsed beside her.

By the time two had come down from the sexual high they’d passed out in an intertwining of limbs, arms wrapped around each other and legs twisted together. Well, that certainly went better than Nazaan expected. Much better, and Sera had a feeling she’d be staying for quite awhile.


End file.
